


Pain

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Comfort, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pain, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie has a long road to recovery, feeling the pain from his wound. Richie comforts him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pain

“The doctor said it was normal,” Richie assured Eddie, helping him get into a comfortable position. He was careful about how he touched him. Eddie painfully lied down in bed trying to keep still so the discomfort would dismiss. Usually around the afternoon was when it was most painful. Could he say that he was lucky that the worst of the pain wasn’t at night when he needed his rest?

“Well, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!” Eddie gritted through his teeth, covering the upper half of his face with his arm. Some days it was so difficult. Like he couldn’t breathe his insides hurt so badly. If he could describe the pain that he experienced, it was like a thousand knives cutting into his body. Or into his heart. It felt like the claw from the fucking clown was still protruding through his body sometimes which scared him, making him paranoid. 

Having to live with this discomfort made him cranky, snapping at someone if they just asked him a simple question. Walking was a difficult task. He couldn’t stand for very long either. And he had to be careful about how long he sat for. 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie calmed down. Resting would never be accomplished if he were all worked up. Ever since he started seeing a therapist, the sessions opened up his mind. His anxiety had basically crippled his mind. That and the people who put lies into his head for years. Now, it was finally time for him to take control which he was already doing a good job with. 

Once it wasn’t difficult, Eddie opened his eyes. Richie was sitting on the bed next to him, being there if he needed anything. Such a good man. Annoying, but he loved him.

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Eddie told him in a soft voice, staring into his blue eyes.

“I know. I just choose to stay because I want to.” And Richie smiled at him, dipping down to kiss his forehead.

All the kindness overwhelmed Eddie to the point that he felt as if his heart was pumping too fast. He was used to being ordered around, constantly babied over, being told that he was incapable of doing the easiest task. Did he deserve this new life where he was free to do what he wanted?

Feeling a hand gently pressing against his chest, Eddie realized that he had shut his eyes. Richie’s mouth was moving but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. Finally, Eddie realized that he was holding his breath. Letting the air out, Eddie took slow deep breaths, the kind that he had been practicing in therapy. Tears blinded his eyes as Richie lightly stroked his hair, calming him down.

“Hey, why the tears, Eds? What’s the matter?” Richie was careful where he touched him, afraid that he may hurt him. Once, Richie had pressed too hard against Eddie’s chest making him painfully cry out. Oh, that wail was never going to leave his memory ever again. 

Eddie grasped Richie’s hand, crying, holding it in comfort. That one time where he broke his arm when he was a kid, Eddie awoke at night because the pain was so terrible. And once he had a nightmare about the whole ordeal at Neibolt. He never called for her mother to come and tell him that everything was okay. She didn’t even hear his screams. For a woman who was so overprotective, she was a sound sleeper. That something he was glad that Richie wasn’t. 

“I’m weak! I’m weak!” Eddie blubbered in the tears. 

Richie lied down closer, holding Eddie. This hadn’t been an easy time for the both of them, recovering from the events in which affected both of them, mentally and physically. To think if Richie just left Eddie behind in that dark lair, none of them would have known that he was only in a coma from blood loss. No, he couldn’t think about that right now. Eddie was here.

Forcing away tears of his own, Richie made his lover look at him. “Eddie, remember what I told you? You are strong. Together, we can get through this. I know you can.”

Taking a breath, Eddie rubbed Richie’s soft hand clasping his face. Tears swam in his eyes. A thankful smile appeared on his face. Richie’s smile was a magnet.

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie said to him, carrying every word so delicately. 

Still not used to hearing those words, Richie’s smile trembled never taking his eyes off Eddie. “I love you.”


End file.
